User talk:1DCrazy
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have One Direction Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley Page? Hi there! :D I'm Camille and pretty new to the wiki.I accidently made a duplicate page for Louis because I dumbly forgot to check if there was one already made,haha.I renamed it "Ignore this" to avoid confusion.Could you delete the page please? Thanks! :) xx CamilleA05 ♥ 01:30, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hey, I LOVE 1D and would LOVE to contribute to this wiki :) Can I? Baby you light up my world, like nobody else. ♥ Hello Hello there, as you can see, i prefere fixing pages and stuff, and since there are a lot of people who enjoy blanking pages and writing 1D sucks, i was hoping you could make me a RB user, since there are few who will actually edit. If i haven't proven myself yet, check out my other wikia pages i do, and i can do the same here, but if you dont trust me yet, fine, watch the progress this wiki will do over a few days... Zakzedd 14:21, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Hello again, same person, i think you mightve noticed that a certain wikia user has been vandalising our pages over and over with the GTFO picture as seen here, , i have his/her IP address, http://onedirectioninfection.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/206.126.209.6 so please block the user for all time, as they will never help us, sincerely, Zakzedd 07:15, March 1, 2012 (UTC) -_-, still same person, you active at all? running a wiki without admins or RBs, or chat mods, its rather time consuming, could you please elect some people to help you run the site? u there? *pokes her* Zakzedd 10:09, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Ok, since you haven't been on in ages, i will go and ask for permission to become a B Crat like u for the good of the wiki, i will have the power to remove those annoying GTFO comments, as they think that they can get away with those, and that they can continue commenting without them doing anything. if you want me to stop, you need to reply asap, sincerely, the Yak, Zakzedd 07:32, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Hi Just wanted to say hi! So, HI!~In A World Where You Can Be Anything... Be Yourself~ 17:30, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Girly School Chik :)